In association with a recent advance in multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses, various sensors are mounted in electronic apparatuses. For example, a smartphone (high-performance mobile phone) is frequently equipped with an image sensor for photograph shooting and video shooting. As the image sensor, for example, a CMOS (Complementary MOS) image sensor allowing for achievement of downsizing and reduction in power consumption is frequently used. The electronic apparatuses achieve various functions with use of such an image sensor.
Incidentally, the electronic apparatuses frequently use a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) for storage of information (data). In an electronic apparatus equipped with a DRAM, noise generated by the DRAM may exert an influence on performance of the electronic apparatus in some cases. There have been disclosed various technologies for reduction in an influence of such noise. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor storage unit that includes a plurality of DRAM memory sections and causes a timing of a refresh operation to be different for each of the DRAM memory sections. The semiconductor storage unit causes the timing of the refresh operation to be different in such a manner, thereby achieving reduction in power source noise caused by the refresh operation.